Auf anderen Pfaden
by sayu-chan93
Summary: AU. Was wäre wenn Seth und Abel sich schon getroffen hätten als Abel das erste Mal die "Kaiserin" Mirka traf?
1. Treffen

Eine Idee, die mir in den Sinn kam, als ich mal wieder Trinity Blood las. Mir ging nicht aus dem Kopf wie das verlaufen wäre hätten Abel und Seth zusammen gearbeitet anstatt einzeln.

Noch der Disclaimer:  
>Trinity Blood gehört nicht mir, sondern denen, die die Rechte daran besitzen. TB wurde von Sunao Yoshida erdacht und geschrieben. Thores Shibamoto ist für das Charaterdesign verantwortlich und Kiyo Kyujo setzt die Geschichte als Manga um. Wenn ich eine dieser Personen wäre würde ich hier wohlkaum Fanfiction zu TB schreiben.<p>

* * *

><p>„<em>Wirklich? Sind Sie wirklich die Kaiserin?"<br>„Was willst du Terraner?",erwiderte das Mädchen und legte heimlich, still und leise seine filigrane Haand auf den Griff des Kurzschwerts an seinerr Hüfte.  
>„Was soll dieser Unfug? Oder anders gefragt: Was glaubst du denn zu wissen?"...<br>TB RoM III Kapitel 2,V S.142_

* * *

><p>Abel schloss die Augen, als ob er mit sich selber ringen würde. Das Mädchen verstärkte seinen Griff am Kurzschwert und machte sich bereit auf wa immer kommen mochte. Doch nichts hätte sie auf das Vorbereiten können, was als nächstes geschah.<br>Mit einer flüssigen, schnellen Handbewegung nahm Abel die Nickelbrille von seiner Nase, steckte sie ein und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Blickfeld des Mädchens. Jenes Mädchen kam allerdings gar nicht dazu sich groß zu wundern, denn schon bedrohte sie die große Klinge einer detailliert ausgearbeiteten Sense und eine metallisch klingende Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken:  
>„Wer sind sie und wo ist Seth?"<p>

Begreifen dämmerte in ihren Augen und die Anspannung wich aus ihrem Körper. Mit einem Seufzer griff sie sich in die Haare und zog die schwarze Kurzhaarperücke vom Kopf. Ein dicker Schwall langer blonder Haare kam darunter zum Vorschein. Das blonde Mädchen drehte sich leicht lächelnd zu Abel um und verbeugte sich tief.  
>„Ich bin Mirka Fortuna, erste geheime Staatsrätin des Reiches und gelegentliches Double ihrer Majestät der Kaisererin. Sie müsste sich im Moment im Terranerviertel aufhalten. Sie wolle sich ein wenig unter die Bevölkerubng mischen."<br>„Jetzt bin ich ja hier Mirka.", ertönte vom Fenster her die helle Stimme eines weiteren zierlichen Mädchens.  
>„Und Abel, du kannst die Sense ruhig wegnehmen es ist alles in Ordnung."<br>Folgsam ließ Abel die Sense verschwinden, deaktivierte die Nanomaschienen und drehte sich gemeinsam mit Mirka Fortuna zum fenster um. Dort auf dem Fenstersims saß niemand anderes als Seth, welche in ihrer Uniform der medizinischen Hochschule hier im Sarayi irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte. Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht und wirkte so gar nicht verwundert..  
>„lange nicht gesehen, was Abel? Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie den ebenso breit grinsenden Abel.<br>„Oh, abgesehen davon, dass man ständig in irgentwelche Mordkomplotte und sonstiges hineingezogen wird, während man mit Freunde den Idioten spielt geht es einem ganz gut. Aber nun zu dir Göre. Reife Leistung dieses Reich aufzubauen. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass die Uniformen doch recht sehr ausgefallen sind.", entgegnete dieser und wuschelte immer noch grinsend einer vor Freude (mirth) gerade so übersprudelnden Seth durch ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar. Mirka fortuna wurde sichtlich nervös. Gerade als Abel und Seth in eine weitere Rund sarkastischer Sprüche verfallen waren, polterte es an der Tür des Raumes.

„Melde gehorsamst", rief ein schwarzer Hüne, während er zur Tür herein kam. „die Nachtwache hat am Tor Fußspuren eines Eindringlings gesehen. Jemand hat sich Zugang zum Innenhof verscha... Wer, wer ist das?" Der Hüne hatte Abel entdeckt und war schon auf ihn zu getreten, als Seth's klare Stimme erklang:  
>„Nicht Baybars. Ich habe noch etwas mit Abel zu bereden. Außerdem würdest du in einem Kampf mit ihm sowieso den kürzeren ziehen."<br>Vedattert schaute der General der Yeniceri in die Runde. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis er die Situation begriff und sich umgehend entschuldigte. „Keine Ursache.", wehrt Abel gutmütig ab wandte sich der kindlichen Kaiserin zu. Seine wintersee-blauen Augen gewannen einen zärtlichen Ausdruck und ein sanftes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Wo bist du in all diesen Jahrhunderten gewesen? Du warst doch nicht im Ernst die ganze Zeit an ihrem Grab?" fragte Seth mit besorgter Miene. „Nunja", meinte Abel, „Ich war nicht die ganze Zeit nur am Grab. Es war dann allerdings doch eine vierzehnjährige künftige Kardinälin von Nöten um mich endgültig dort heraus zu holen. Vor zehn Jahren war das. Ich half Catherina von da an mit abtrünnigen Methusalems und arbeitete als Sondergesandter der AX für das Staatssekretariat des Vatikans." „Du führst immer noch ein hartes Leben, nicht wahr Bruderherz?", bemerkte Seth ernst. Einen winzigen Moment später klarte sich ihre Miene jedoch schon wieder auf und sie begann Abel über alles zu verhören, was er in den Jahrhunderten ihrer Trennung so erlebt und angestellt hatte.  
>„Also wirklich Abel. Du spielst den tollpatschigen Idioten? Nee wie geil. Das will ich auf jeden Fall mal miterleben. Ich wette ich werde sterben vor Lachen." stieß Seth mit einem lauten Lachen aus. Amusiert schaute Abel sie an und grinste böse. „Aber selber. Da tust du so als ob du eine Studentin der medizinischen Hochschule wärst und brichst nebenbei dein eigenes Gesetz!". Seth verfiel in eine trotzige Körperhaltung. „Ich habe einen sehr guten Grund dafür.", beteuerte sie, „Ich konnte Esther doch unmöglich so verwundet alleine lassen, nicht wahr?". Abel wurde mit einem Schlag wieder ernst. Ein dringlicher und leicht verzweifelter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, während er sich nach Esthers Befinden erkundigte.<br>„Naja, sie ruht sich im Moment an der Hochschule aus . Ah, ich muss bald zurück, sonst wundern sich Esther und Ion noch. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird schon wieder.", versicherte Seth, „ Willst du mit mir mitkommen? Ich würde mich darüber wirklich freuen!". Abel überlegte kurz. „Ich würde gerne, doch muss ich zurück zu Asta, damit sie sich keine Sorgen darüber macht wo ich wohl abgeblieben bin.", antwortete er gedankenverloren. Auch Seth schien etwas zu planen. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin schaute sie auf. Ein langer bedeutungsvoller Blick wechselte zwischen ihr und Abel. Nach einigen Sekunden sprangen beide aus dem offen Fenster und verschwanden in die Nacht hinein.

* * *

><p>Danke fürs lesen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das zweite Kapitel ist in Arbeit aber es wird wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig dauern bis es fertig ist. Revued bitte, da ich Ideen und Verbesserungsvorschläge gut gebrauchen kann.<p>

Bis zum nächsten mal,

Sayu-chan


	2. Gleichgewicht

Hi Leute hier ist das zweite Kapitel von Auf anderen Pfaden!  
>Einen Dank an alle Leser und die beiden Reviewer XiaoWing und CashyHorai1.00^^. Dank an CashyHorai auch für die Ideen bezüglich Suleyman. An XZS geht der Dank auch, da du dir die Zeit genommen hast s durch zu lesen auch wenn du TB jetz nich gut kanntest mehr aber auf animexx.<p>

* * *

><p>In einem gemütlichen Zimmer der medizinischen Hochschule von Byzanz erwachte eine junge Frau Gottes, ihr feuerrotes Haar wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf drapiert. Sie blinzelte. Wo war sie? Wie war sie hier hingekommen? Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Schulter ließ sie zusammenzucken und hielt sie von einem weiteren Aufrichten ab. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Kopfkissen gleiten.<br>„Esther! Du bist wieder wach!", rief Ion vom Fenster her und lief mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht auf sie zu. „Kakka!", ein freudiger Aufschrei entsprang Esthers Mund und im nächsten Moment lag Ion ihr auch schon um den Hals und drückte mit überschwänglicher Freude die Luft aus ihrem Leib. „Ist schon in Ordnung Ion, ich werde schon wieder. Wenn ich dich erschreckt haben sollte, dann bitte ich um Entschuldigung.", redete Esther sanft auf Ion ein, welcher sich auch schon zu beruhigen begann. „Nein, nein, keine Entschuldigung.",wehrte Ion ab und ließ von Esther ab. Er setzte gerade an noch etwas zu sagen, als die Türklinke der Zimmertür heruntergedrückt wurde und die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete.  
>Herein spaziert kam ein hellhäutiges junges Mädchen mit kurzem schwarzen Haar, welches eine Uniform der medizinischen Hochschule, der Medrese, trug. Es war niemand anderes als Seth, die von ihrem Kurztrip zu Palast zurück war, nicht dass Esther und Ion davon wussten. Sie grinste breit in die geschockten Gesichter von Esther in Ion. „ Na na na, nur nicht so herum flirten, ihr wisst doch auch, dass aus einer Liebe zwischen einem Methusalem und einer Terranerin nichts werden kann.", neckte sie die beiden, die auf einen Schlag hoch rot anliefen. „Nichts desto Trotz muss ich mich jetzt weiter um Esthers Verletzung kümmern, könntet ihr währenddessen vor der Tür warten? Ihr könnt ja Wache stehen wenn euch warten nicht männlich genug ist.", adressierte sie jetzt Ion, welcher viel zu verdattert war um groß zu Protestieren. Sie bugsierte ihn ohne Umschweife aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.<br>„Wa..Was meine Wunde? Du willst dich um sie kümmern? Wie denn das? Hier ist doch außer Möbeln nichts.", fragte Esther verwirrt. Seth guckte sie nur amüsiert an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür habe ich ja auch die Verbände in der Tasche.", antwortete Seth ihr und deutete auf eine Tasche, die Esther bisher noch nicht im Raum aufgefallen war.  
>Ohne große Umschweife machte sich Seth an die Arbeit. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern löste sie Esthers alten Verband, faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn weg. Mit kritischem Auge betrachtete Seth die Wunde. Sie stieß einen leisen anerkennenden Pfiff aus und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich merklich. „Alle Achtung, du heilst schnell mein Fräulein.", kommentierte Seth Esther gegenüber, „Nur noch ein neuer Verband und ein wenig Bettruhe und die Verletzung wird schon wieder weggehen." Ein neuer Verband war schnell aus der Tasche hervorgekramt und im Nu war Set auch schon daran Esther mit größter Vorsicht den in Medizin getränkten Verband anzulegen. Sie tat dies ohne auch nur den Hauch einer überflüssigen Bewegung, was Esther mehr an einen erfahrenen Arzt als an eine Medizinstudentin denken ließ. Sie begann sich zu wundern wer dieses Mädchen eigentlich war, doch ihr fiel nichts ein.<p>

Währenddessen zerbrach sich Seth den Kopf darüber wie viel sie Esther und Ion erzählen wollte. Abel hatte ihr in dem Punkt freie Hand gegeben solange sie die beiden schützte. Sie würde die beiden schützen bis sie zurück bei Astaroshe und Abel sind und danach würde sie ein wenig schnüffeln gehen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie ihnen jetzt alles erzählte. Das würde nur den Plan durcheinander bringen, da weder Esther noch Ion gut genug schauspielern konnten um auf eine unerwartete Situation zu reagieren ohne sich zu verraten. Nein,die beiden mussten eine echte Reaktion auf ihr Endgame haben, sonst würde es nicht gelingen den Hardlinern das Handwerk zu legen. Also eine Sparversion. Ein grober Rahmen, aber nichts konkretes. Seth seufzte leise und setzte zu sprechen an: „Ähm Ester?". Esther blickte verwundert auf. Was wollte Seth wohl besprechen? „Ja Seth? Was gibt es? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", antwortete sie. Doch Seth schien in Gedanken verloren. Es dauerte allerdings nur einen Moment und sie war wieder komplett bei der Sache.  
>„Weißt du Esther, dir mag es vielleicht nicht so vorkommen, doch wir haben hier eine Form der Koexistenz von Methusalem und Terranern. Alle in Tsala Methusaluth sind vor der Kaiserin gleich. Die Bojaren, die sich um die innere und äußere Sicherheit des Reiches kümmern. Die Kethoda und Dhimmi, die die Infrastruktur des Reiches organisieren und gewährleisten. Sie alle sind die Untertanen der Kaiserin, sie alle sind ihr Eigen und essentiell für das Reich. Wer einem von ihnen Schaden zufügt, egal ob einem Terraner oder einem Methusalem, wird bestraft. Das ist doch eine Art Koexistenz, oder?". Seth, die sich nach Fertigstellung des Verbandes auf die Fensterbank des Zimmers gesetzt hatte, wandte sich von Esther ab und blickt gedankenverloren auf Byzanz.<br>„A..Aber Seth.", wandte Esther mit unsicherer Stimme ein. „Ist dieses Modell der Koexistenz nicht ein wenig instabil? Es baut doch alles auf der Kaiserin auf? Wenn diese Kaiserin nicht mehr ist, bricht dann nicht alles zusammen?". Eine schwere Stille senkte sich auf das Zimmer.  
>Sie hatte es erfasst. Die junge Terranerin hatte es tatsächlich ohne weitere Erklärung erfasst. Seth schüttelte ihren Kopf. Kein wunder, dass Abel so stolz auf Esther war, das Mädchen war schlau. Der Plan könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Seth' Gesicht und sie drehte sich zu Esther um, welche immer noch nachdenklich auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ja, du hast Recht Esther. Wenn die Kaiserin stirbt, bricht alles zusammen.", stimmte sie Esther fröhlich zu und trällerte weiter, „Es ist schön, dass du es siehst. Wenn die Kaiserin Geschwister hätte ließe sich freilich noch etwas von dieser Koexistenz, diesem Gleichgewicht retten. So oder so würde sich Tsala Methusaluth aber von Grund auf verändern."<br>Esther war von Seth's Zustimmung alles andere als beruhigt. Ihr Herz flatterte in ihrer Brust, während sie sich in zahlreichen Horrorszenarien ausmalte, wie sich ein möglicher Tod der Kaiserin auf die politische Situation und Stabilität des Reiches und damit der ganzen Welt auswirken könnte.

**Krach** **berst klirr**

Ruckartig drehten Seth und Esther ihre Köpfe zur Tür. Vom Korridor waren laute Geräusche zu vernehmen, Kampfgeräusche.  
>„Oh Gott!", schrie Esther, „Ion! Seth wir müssen Ion helfen." Sie sprang auf und rannte zur Tür, doch Seth war schon dort und öffnete sie. Ein kleiner Körper flog an Esther vorbei und krachte in die Wand. Es war Seth, die von einer hünenhaften Gestalt in Militäruniform mit Mantel und Gasmaske durch das Zimmer geschleudert worden war. Der Autojäger trat auf Esther zu und Esther versuchte ihr Gewehr zu ergreifen. Doch sie hatte kein Glück, ihre Verletzung behinderte sie und der Autojäger war schon bei ihr als sie sich umdrehte. Im nächsten war auch sie durch die Luft gewirbelt worden und krachte unter höllischen Schmerzen in die Wand.<br>Esther war benommen, ihr Körper schmerzte und das Geschehen spielte verschwommen vor ihren Augen. Das letzte was sie sah bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor war der hünenhafte Autojäger und Seth die sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

* * *

><p>So das war das zweite Kapitel hab es noch relativ nah am canon aber das ändert sich im nächsten Kapitel wenn wir erfahren was mit Ion, Abel und Asta ist.<br>Wie immer rufe ich auf Reviews zu schreiben. Es hilft mir beim weiterschreiben und ggf überarbeiten.

LG Sayu-chan


	3. Intrige

Hi Sayu hier. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel. Ich bin einfach an dem Kampf/Unterhaltung von Radu und Ion hängen geblieben. Dazu habe ich mit meinem Studium angefangen... Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch..

* * *

><p>Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Seufzend ließ Ion sich gegen die Wand des Flures fallen. Der ganze Trubel ging im zu Kopf. Erst Radu, dann seine Großmutter, jetzt Mimar. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut wieder zu Hause zu sein, seine Großmutter wieder zu sehen und die ersten in mehren Jahrhunderten zwischen dem Reich und dem Vatikan in die Wege zu leiten. Aber nun... Die abgeschlachteten Diener, das Blut auf dem Boden, auf den Wänden, auf dem Bett seiner.. Nein! Ion schüttelte den Kopf, er sollte nicht daran denken, er hatte eine Mission zu erledigen. Sie mussten herausfinden wer vorgab Radu zu sein und was er vorhatte. Radu... wieso war er zum Verräter geworden? Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben? War der Wunsch nach einer friedlichen Koexistenz wirklich so abwegig, dass man als Boyar des Reiches Verrat begehen musste? Nein, erneut schüttelte Ion den Kopf. Es brachte nichts nach Gründen zu suchen die sowieso nur Radu ihm geben konnte. Er musste jetzt erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass die Kaiserin die Antwort der Kardinälin Sforza erhielt. Er würde seinen Auftrag zu Ende bringen und die Kaiserin nicht enttäuschen. Die Chance auf einen ernsthaften Friedensvertrag mit dem Vatican, einem der größten und Methusalem feindlichsten Terranerreiche, war zu wichtig um sie wegen der Tode von Einzelpersonen verstreichen zu lassen.<p>

Ein Geräusch von Schritten erklang zu seiner rechten. Ruckartig schreckte Ion aus seinen Überlegungen und drehte geschwind seinen Kopf herum. Ihm bot sich ein gleichermaßen befremdlicher wie furchteinflößender Anblick. Durch den Flur marschierte ein riesieger Trupp Hünen in schwarzen militaristischen Uniformen und weiten Umhängen. So einschüchternd sie waren, so fehl am Platz wirkten sie. Fast wie Baybars in einem Kindergarten wirken würde. Als er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, fiel Ion ein, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, in der Residenz seiner Großmutter. Abel hatte sie Autojäger genannt und gesagt, dass sie oft von diesem „Orden" benutzt wurden. Mit der Grazie eines Meisters zog Ion sein Schwert und glitt in eine Abwehrhaltung. Er würde keinen der Autojäger durchlassen. Es war seine Aufgabe das Zimmer zu bewachen und auf Esther aufzupassen. Sie war schon einmal unter seiner Aufsicht verletzt worden. Das würde er nicht noch einmal zulassen.  
>Auch die Autojäger hatten inzwischen ihre Waffen in den Händen und beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Einen Augenblick später waren sie auch schon bei Ion, welcher sich denn auch sofort in den Kampf stürzte. Sein Schwert wehrte Äxte ab und durchschnitt Hälse, wie ein Wirbelwind wütete er unter den Autojägern. Und obwohl ein Flut an Autojägern nicht abriss, ließ er keinen von ihnen durch die Tür von Seth's Zimmer. So ging es eine ganze Weile, bis der Todestanz durch ein lautes Klirren unterbrochen wurde.<p>

Ion war benommen. Im Moment zuvor war er noch drinnen gewesen. Irgendetwas oder irgendwer hatte ihn gepackt und ihn durch das große Fenster gestoßen. Noch immer hielt eine große Hand seinen Oberarm in einem eisernen Griff gefangen. Ruckartig drehte sich Ion um, um seinem Gegenspieler ins Gesicht zu schauen und riss vor Schreck seine Augen weit auf. Es war unmöglich. Das Gesicht was ihm entgegen starrte, war ihm so vertraut wie sein eigenes. Nie würde er es vergessen können, doch niemals hätte er diese Person hier erwartet.  
>„R-Radu? U-unmöglich.",wisperte Ion entgeistert. Seine Gedanken waren rasten. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Er musste träumen. Das Bild vor seinen Augen konnte unmöglich der Wahrheit entsprechen. Hatte er nicht selbst mit angesehen wie Radu mit einem riesigen Loch in der Brust verbrennend ins Meer vor Karthago gestürzt war?<br>Ein heftiger Schmerz riss Ion aus seinen Gedanken. Der Radu-Doppelgänger hatte ihn in das schräge Dach eines gegenüberliegenden Hauses gerammt. Ion spürte, wie die Ziegeln unter ihm brachen.  
>„Hallo Ion. Wie geht es unserem Gräflein heute?". Der vertraute Klang Radus Stimme brachte Ion zum schaudern. Die Situation wurde immer surrealer, doch das einzige worauf sich Ion konzentrieren konnte , war sein Gegenüber und wie er es geschafft haben konnte zu überleben, er hatte ihn doch ins Meer stürzen sehen.<br>„..w-wie ist d-das möglich?.. Wie..b-bist.. du?", stotterte Ion fragend. Ein süffisantes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Baron von Luxor. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne nicht wahr Ion? Tja..das werde ich nicht erzählen. Ich wollte mich nur noch mal bedanken, dass du im Moment die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Reiches und seiner Führung auf dich gezogen hast.", antwortete Radu gelassen, „Es wird so um einiges einfacher werden unsere Pläne durch zu führen." Ion wurde neugierig. Was könnten die Hardliner mit dem Reich vorhaben, nachdem, was sie in Karthago angerichtet hatten. „P-Pläne?", fragte er vorsichtig um Radu auf keinen Fall zu verärgern. Dieser beugte sich vor und flüsterte Ion leise ins Ohr: „Wir werden die Kaiserin töten!" Ein Gefühl des Entsetzens gepaart mit einer tiefen Ungläubigkeit überkam Ion bei den Worten des Barons. Es war ihm undenkbar das jemand so etwas tun könnte. Entsetzt brach es aus Ions Mund hervor:„Das ist furchtbar! Ausgerechnet ihre Majestät Augusta Vradica die in Ewigkeit über das Reich herrschen wird! Das könnt ihr nicht! Das ist Wahnsinn". Radu seufzte. Als er nun zu sprechen begann schwang in seiner Stimme weder Wahnsinn noch Zorn mit, viel eher konnte man dort einen Hauch von Spott und Hohn vernehmen. „ Du bist ja nicht nur verwöhnt und naive, sondern auch noch ziemlich dumm.", stellte der Baron fest, „ 'Ewig herrschen' sagst du? Dass ich nicht lache. Glaubst denn wirklich, dass es so etwas gibt?"  
>eine kurze Kunstpause unterstrich die schwere des Inhalts der Rede Radus. „Es heißt die Kaiserin herrscht seit 800 Jahren über das Reich. Selbst wenn das wahr wäre, was sagt das über sie? Weder Methusalems noch Terraner können so lange überleben. Sie ist also irgendetwas anderes.". Radu schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge und fuhr fort: „Aber das ist egal, wir haben sie satt. Diese verschrobene alte Hexe und dieses Reich was sich von ihr an der Nase herum führen lässt. Wir werden sie töten. Dann werden wir die Terraner töten und die Welt an uns reißen. Niemand wird uns daran hindern. Weder die Yeniçeri, noch du und deine Gefährten. Auch die kleine rothaarige nicht."<br>Ion riss die Augen zum wiederholten male auf. Esther! Wie ging es ihr wohl?  
>„Na, na, na. Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um sie?", spöttelte Radu, „ Ich frage mich ob es wirklich so gut ist, dass du ihr vertraust. Sie ist Terranerin... und sie arbeitet für den Vatikan."<br>„WAS?", entfuhr es Ion. Was wollte Radu ihm damit sagen?  
>„Na ja.. ich meine ja nur. Wie konnte ich deiner Meinung nach denn alle deine Schritte vorausahnen?",kommentierte Radu süffisant.<br>„Du lügst!", schrie Ion und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „ Willst du etwa behaupten, dass Esther mich verraten will? Du lügst, Esther würde so etwas nie tun."  
>Der Baron grinste amüsiert. „ Du bist noch naiver als ich wusste. Weißt du, sie hasst die Methusalems nämlich für den Mord an ihrer Familie."<br>Esther hasste die Methusalems? Ihre Familie wurde ermordet? Ion wurde es kalt ums Herz. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie war doch immer so freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Doch der Gedanke an einen Verrat ließ ihm keine Ruhe und die Einflüsterungen des schönen Teufels vor ihm brachen nicht ab.  
>„Weißt du, sie kommt aus Istvan. Der Marquis von Ungarn hatte die Stadt geführt, bis er sich letztens mit dem Vatikan anlegte. Deine kleine rothaarige Esther war so etwas wie ein Findelkind. Sie ist von der Bischöfin Laura Vitez und den Schwestern der Gemeinde aufgezogen worden. Diese sind wiederum vom Marquis im Zuge seiner Auseinandersetzung mit dem Vatikan getötet worden."<br>Wie süßer Honig glitten Radus Worte in seine Ohren und sein Gehirn. Ion konnte nicht mehr. Die vielen Emotionen und Informationen hatten sein Hirn überlastet. Radu richtete sich auf, machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit.  
>„Auf Wiedersehen Ion. Deine Rolle endet hier."<p>

Radu hob seine Hand und ein glühend heißer Feuerball erschien darin. Angst stieg in Ion auf. Er wollte weg, diesem Albtraum entkommen. Doch versagtem ihn seine Beine den Dienst und er kam keinen Deut von der Stelle. Mit Schrecken und Furcht beobachtete er den näher kommenden Feuerball, ohne Hoffnung diesem zu entkommen. Doch die erwartete Explosion von Schmerzen blieb aus. Ein leuchtender Strahl Xenon-Plasmas hatte der von Radu geschleuderten Feuerkugel Einhalt geboten. Am Ausgangspunkt des Strahls stand die Marquise von Kiew. Ihr langes helles Haar wogte in der sanft vom Meer herein wehenden Brise und in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand hielt sie die Lanze Gae Bulg vor sich. Es war das vollkommene Bild einer stolzen Kriegerin. Hinter ihr stand nicht minder kriegerisch aufgelegt Pater Nightroad. Der Baron von Luxor gab ein verärgertes Schnauben von sich. „Müsst ihr einem auch immer dazwischen funken? Na dann, hier kann ich nichts machen. Bis demnächst Marquise, Pater, Ion.". Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken verschwand Radu so schnell wie er gekommen war.

* * *

><p>So das wars für heute. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Nächstes Kapitel ist Abel und Astha und vlt ein wenig Seth. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wann ich fertig werde aber ich werde mich bemühen nicht wieder fast drei Monate zu brauchen.<br>Euch allen die es feiern wünsche ich vom Herzen ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest.  
>LG Sayu^^<p> 


End file.
